


Mark the Elf with a weird name

by kankokujinpoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Child Kim Yugyeom, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankokujinpoi/pseuds/kankokujinpoi
Summary: In which Mark works part time as one of Santa's elves at his town mall. He runs into a little boy that gives Mark a little more work to do than he's used to.





	Mark the Elf with a weird name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first GOT7 fic and it's terribly cheesy. Can you tell I'm been watching Halmark Christmas movies?  
> Well anyway, I apologize for any OOC or errors made. It's been a while since I've posted something and again, treading in new waters here so....
> 
> Thanks to all who take the time to read. Hope to post more in the future.

“NEXT”

It's a perfect job for Mark, really.

“NEXT”

Minimal effort needed.

“NEXT”

Easy hours.

“NEXT”

Sure, the uniform is a little unconventional, but Mark's had worse.

“Elf, could we help the next in line, please?”

Very little interaction with the public.

“Elf, a little help, please?”

Most of the interaction needed is simply smiling and pointing.

“Elf!”

Mark's manager dressed in a nutcracker costume snaps his fingers to finally get his attention.

“Oh, sorry,” Mark looks to direct the next family in line. Normally his assistance isn't needed. Kids are bursting at the seams to meet Santa Claus. The chance to spill their heart's desires to The Man himself? The guy that knows you've been nice. That time you could have tripped your sister down the stairs when you were both running to the dinner table? When you could have taken your classmate's sugar cookie for yourself and left him none? That time you picked up that paper cup when you missed the trash can? Yeah. He saw it all. Kids have been waiting for this moment. Their one moment that they can cash in all of their brownie points.

Normally kids are barreling over the heels of the parent's in line before them to sit atop of The Jolly Man's lap. If not, it's the polar opposite. Electronics filled with games and apps children feel they are entitled to are one of the few distractions. This time, though, instead of getting the attention of a cell-phone distracted parent to nudge their equally cell-phone distracted child along, he finds a little boy with a bowl cut standing alone. He's rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, unsure of what to do. There's a mixture of awe and fear on the boy's face. 

“Elf! Let's go!” His manager snaps again, while he adjusts the camera sitting on the tripod stand.

The little boy and Mark lock eyes and for a moment he thinks the mushroom head is going to start crying. He can't be more than seven years old. Mark wonders where his parents are and what kind of parenting skills they lack to let such a young boy wander off on his own. Mark quickly walks over to the boy in line and kneels down to his level.

“Hi, there,” Mark tries.

The little boy fiddles with one of his mitten strings.

“Um, I'm Mark-- um, I mean I'm one of Santa's elves.”

The little boy mutters something so soft and high that Mark can't catch.

“What was that? Santa would sure like to meet you. Don't you want to meet him?” Mark doesn't know where to put his hands, so he ends up placing them on his hips.

The little boy glances up at Mark, but quickly back down to his mitten string.

“Come on, you waited in this long line to meet him. Don't be shy, now! And I'm sure your mommy and daddy are wondering where you are, too.”

At this the little boy mirrors Mark's stance, “I said Mark is a funny name for an elf.”

“I, uh,” Mark wasn't ready for the snark, but quickly deflects the attitude, “Santa is waiting to see you.”

“This was a stupid idea...” The little boy sighs in frustration. He rolls his shoulders back, pretending to be much older than he is, “Santa doesn't know nothing.”

“Doesn't know anything,” Mark corrects before he can stop himself.

“Did you just... correct my grammar?” The little boy's expression is so serious, but voice so soft and high pitched, that Mark has to cough to cover his laugh.

Whoever his parents are must have some attitude.

“Ahem, sorry, sir. I didn't mean to,” the little boy puffs his chest out a little at Mark's 'sir'. “Would you like to meet my friend, Mr. Santa Claus?”

The little boy takes a moment to think about Mark's offer.

“Yes, I would.”

Mark takes the little boy's mittened hand and stands. “You're pretty tall for an elf,” the little boy comments.

“Elves come in all shapes and sizes.”

The finally make it to Santa's lap and the little boy is back to silence.

“Ahem, Santa, meet my new friend...”

At the word friend the little boy's eyes light up.

“Yugyeom!”

“Yugyeom! Yugyeom, would you like to tell Santa what you'd like for Christmas this year?”

The little boy, Yugyeom, takes a moment to enjoy the view from The Big Man's lap. He wiggles around, making himself comfortable, then gives him a hard look. Then, surprisingly again, his eyes are on Mark.

“Ho Ho Ho, little boy. What would you like for Christmas this year?” Santa tries, feeling the pressure of the line and Mark's manager.

Mark gives the little boy a sideways smile, urging him to answer.

“You!”

“Me?” Mark points to himself like the little boy.

“Yeah, well, I was going to ask for a friend for my daddy, but I want you to be his friend especially.”

“You mean, specifically,” Mark points out.

Yugyeom closes his eyes, as if hearing Mark correct his grammar has drained all of the childhood out of him. Mark thinks he can actually hear the little boy count to ten.

When he opens his eyes back open, he’s back to the sweet boy Mark assumed was in him all along, “see? My daddy will love that about you, let’s go!” Yugyeom hops off Santa’s lap, gives The Big Man a quick, polite, bow, and grabs for Mark’s hand.

Mark and Santa exchange stunned looks, “wait, I can’t just leave my position,” Yugyeom turns around, shocked the tall elf isn’t simply following his lead, “I have other girls and boys that have to meet Santa.”

“Forget it, take this kid to his parents,” Mark’s manager comes up to Santa’s display. He hands Mark a polaroid of Yugyeom smiling and pointing at Mark with a bewildered Santa and Mark Elf staring at the small boy. “This picture is coming out of your pay, take your lunch. See you in an hour.”

Before Mark can protest the little boy squeals in delight and his manager is already walking back to the camera yelling for the next child in line. 

“Let’s go Elf Mark, my daddy is this way,” Yugyeom is tugging Mark’s arm with such strength that he finds himself tripping over his elf shoes to keep up.

The Santa Claus station is centered in the middle of the town mall, a place that even the most educated and intellectual can feel lost. Yugyeom, however, navigates through the large building like he owns the place. He excuses himself when pushing through crowds and know just when a stray shopper feels the urge to walk right in front of their path. The only time the little boy faulters is when he stops to refasten his Velcro shoes. No shoestrings yet, Mark notes, he can’t possibly be old enough to wander the mall.

“Say, Yugyeomie, how old are you?” Mark waits for the boy to adjust his straps to his liking.

“I’m five and how old are you?” Yugyeom shoots right back.

“I’m uh, well elves don’t have ages, we’re all very old like Santa.”

Yugyeom gives Mark a look like he wants to call his bullshit, but then gives an understanding nod, “I still think my daddy will like you. You seem to have stopped aging about his age. Plus, I heard him say once that age is just a number.”

Mark finds it funny that Yugyeom tries to act so mature for his age, but doesn’t question the ways of Santa and his Elves, “sounds about right. What’s your daddy like? I’m sure he has lots of other friends.”

At this point they’re making their way through another busy intersection of the mall. Yugyeom slows his pace at Mark’s question, “daddy works a lot and only hangs out with me. He reads to me and we cook together and we go on a lot of adventures. It’s just me and him at home. I love him and all, but I think it’s time he starts hanging out with people his own age, or,” Yugyeom stops and considers the new “Elf Age” information, “people that might have similar interests and personalities.”

Mark tucks away the bit of ‘single parent’ information Yugyeom has just offered and filed it for later use. Doesn’t necessarily let him off the hook, but might explain a little more about this kid’s maturity and ability to escape unnoticed. 

“Are you sure you’re five?”

“Yes, I’ll be six next year. I just turned five in November.” 

“You sound very well read for such a young man.”

“I just told you that my daddy and I read together. Keep up please or you might not be the right friend for my daddy.”

“Wow. Okay…” before Mark can even comprehend a five-year old having this much sass, the mushroom head stops walking. Mark almost trips over the boy. He finds himself standing outside of the bookstore. 

“He’s in here, come on!” Yugyeom tugs on Mark’s hand, once again leading him into a large crowd.

Mark hears a few ‘there you are!’ and ‘you’re in big trouble this time, mister’, but Yugyeom dodges the worker’s shouts and shocked expressions. Just as he’s about to lead them into the back office the door opens revealing an extremely concerned man. He looks to be about Mark’s age, maybe a little younger. He’s slightly shorter, but much broader than Mark. His eyes, although looking extremely angry, are dark, deep, brown. 

“Yugyeom! Where have you been! I’ve been on the phone with mall security trying to track you down. I told you not to wander far.” 

The man’s voice, unlike Yugyeom’s, is deep and rich, matching his eyes and stature perfectly. Mark feels the small boy’s hand tighten on his grip. Just when he thinks the young boy will falter in his sass, he’s surprised that it actually turns up a notch, “well you said you’d be in the office just a minute. It had been seven!”

“That doesn’t give you free reign of the mall! We’ve talked about this. You can’t leave this store without myself or uncle Jaebum with you.”

“Uncle Jaebum walks too slow and just shakes his fist at kids when they run in the mall. It’s embarrassing.” 

“I don’t care. You need someone with you. This is not a playground and you could have been taken or hurt and no one would know where to find you!”

“I was seeing Santa.” Yugyeom’s voice breaks a little.

The dark-haired man sighs, “I know, Gyeom-ah, I’m sorry. We were headed right there. I wish you would have waited a little longer and let me know how long I was taking. I get carried away sometimes.” He squats to meet Yugyeom’s level, putting a caring hand on the back of the young boy’s neck.

Yugyeom leans into the touch, “I’m sorry too, daddy. I should have let you know you were taking too long. I was just worried the line for Santa would be too long if we waited. But it’s okay. We don’t need Santa. We need Mark the Elf with a weird name.”

The man glances up at Mark and suddenly Mark is aware how rude he’s been to watch such an intimate moment between the two. The man doesn’t seem to mind, though. There’s an amused look on his face, showing off slight eye wrinkles forming along with a smile.

“I uhh, I’m sorry…” Mark starts, but doesn’t quite know how to apologize for being kidnapped by a five-year old.

“No, I should be thanking you! I’m sorry you had to step away from your shift to walk Yugyeom here. I appreciate you taking the time, though. You probably think I’m a horrible parent heh…” The man says as he stands to face Mark. “I’m Jinyoung, and you’ve obviously met my son, Yugyeom.”

“He didn’t walk me here, I walked him here.” Yugyeom tries jumping between the two men.

“Oh?” Jinyoung looks down at his son, then steals a quick glance at Mark with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, this was all my doing. Mark is one of Santa’s elves and I wished that he would be your friend and Santa said I could take him to meet you.”

“That’s not exactly ho—”

“He’s nice and tall and corrects my grammar like you do, daddy! He might have a funny name and he’s like super old, but he’s really nice and cool! And I told him how you need to start being around people with similar interests.”

“How lovely,” Jinyoung pinches his nose at Yugyeom’s rant, “and just how old is ‘super old?’ Mark the Elf with a weird name?”

Before Mark can answer Yugyeom places his hands on his hips in the most exaggerated way any five-year old boy can fathom, “DAAAD, he’s an Elf. Elves don’t have ages, they’re just very old like Santa. Come on…”

Jinyoung’s expression gives off his own shock at his son’s sass. “Wow.”

“Yeah, I was surprised to hear he’s just five.”

“He likes to think he’s mature for his age. He just likes to think he knows more than me.”

Just then another little boy pokes his head from the back office, “Yugyeom?” The little boy’s cheeks are so round and cute Mark almost melts looking at him.

“Youngjae hyung! Guess what I just did!” Yugyeom runs past his dad further into the back of the store. Before turning all the way into the office the other little boy is in he runs to give Mark a quick hug.

“Thank you, Elf Mark for being my daddy’s friend.” Then he starts telling his young friend about his adventure.

Jinyoung and Mark stare at the mushroom head for a second in both shock and disbelief. 

“I’m just going to apologize again for the inconvenience this has caused for you today. I’m sure you were not prepared to deal with such a handful.” Jinyoung leads Mark out of the back of the store. Judging from his uniform he’s management of some sort. It’s hard for Mark to not notice how well the uniform fits him.

“No, it was okay, really. It was actually pretty sweet. Most kids wouldn’t take the time to ask Santa for something so selfless…. Well, sort of,” Mark chuckles. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jinyoung matches Mark’s chuckle. 

“I hate to tell you this, but your son sounds a little tired of you.”

Jinyoung hides his laugh behind his hand, “yeah, he’s told me a few times that I need to find friends ‘my own age’, but I guess he’s settled for you even though elves don’t’ have an exact age.” 

Mark looks down and realizes he’s still in his Elf uniform, “ahh, well when I’m not an elf I’m 27.”

“Oh, I’m 26. Not old like Santa, but still older than myself.”

“But young enough to be your friend.”

“Mark the Elf with a weird name that’s not actually an Elf, you want to be my friend?” Jinyoung asks with fake astonishment.

Mark’s job normally isn’t this hard, not as much interaction with the parents and not nearly as much effort needed. 

“Do I have to wear the elf uniform whenever we hang out?”

“That’s the best part, we can break it to Yugyeom that you’re not really an elf together. Or we can trick him into thinking I made a human friend that just happened to have the name Mark. He’ll be so concerned for Mark the Elf with a weird name, he might just come visit you again to break you the news.”

Something tells Mark that Jinyoung might be worth the extra effort.


End file.
